GROJBAND AND NEWMANS
by THE REAL BLAZE
Summary: GROJBAND AND THE NEWMANS ARE STUCK IN A CAMP WILL THEY BECOME FRIENDS OR MORE LANEYxLENNEY LANEYxCOREY LENNYxCARRIE I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:WHY COREY

COREY: GUYS I JUST SCREW UP BAD

LANEY:WHAT DID YOU DO?

COREY:I FOUGHT LE-NERD

ALL:WHAT THE HECK...did you win?

COREY:almost but then i got caught by mayor mellow and now we heve to go to a camp in alabana

LENNY'S POV

i was laying on the ground in pain untill the rest of the band helped me up.

LENNY:thanks care.

CARRIE:why did ypu guys fight

HAD A FLASHBACK BUT DIDNT SAY ANYTHING

SRRY NO MORE ROOM TO POST ANYTHING


	2. Chapter 2 flashback

chappie 4:flashback

**LENNY'S POV**

** LENNY'S FLASHBACK**

_I was walking down the street to carrie's house when corey came "ugly newmans especcialy carrie"he said "what did you say groj-losers and your hideous never-to-be-girlfriend who will never go out with you"corey threw a punch.I then kicked him in the stomach which caused us to fight crazy.I was on the ground when mr. mellow came and corey said"LE-NERD threw me a punch so i defended my self and he tripped on a rock" i was in too much pain to even groan and thats when mr.m said "well i believe you corey and i could tell lenny would have told a lie so both of your bands are going to a camp but you guys get to sleep inside a house with 3 beds and since you are all boys you guys get no bathroom and newmans get 3 beds and since all of you guys are girls you dont mind sleeping with someone else oh and one of the grojbands will sleep on the floor" DANG HE TALKS A LOT i thought "im cool with that see you mr.m "mayor mellow left and i got up when he left corey did another punch to my face which knocked me out_

_ **FLASHBACK END**_


	3. WHY I WROTE THIS STORY

**WHY I MADE THIS STORY**

**HELLO PEPS AND SORRY ABOUT LAST TIME THAT I PUT CHAPTER 4 ON ACCIDENT AND ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT COREY AND HIS LIES AND ALSO THEY GET TO THE CAMP WHOOO AWESOME YEAH YEAH YEAH WELL BACK TO THE STORY PEOPLE THERE IS A STORY CALLED THE WORST THING TURNED TO THE BEST OR SOMETHING BUT THE AUTHOR IS GROJBANDANDSONICLOVER AND I BASICALLY TOOK 2 OF HIS STORIES AND COMBINED MINE BUT I DID BASICALLY MAKE IT WAY DIFFERENT SO UHH JUST CHECK HIS STORIES BECAUSE IF I DIDNT READ IT I WOULDNT HAVE COME UP WITH THIS SO YEAH CHECK IT OUT AND I ALREADY HAVE THE IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I WILL POST IN A HOUR OR SO MAYBE LESS **

**ME MYSELF CANT BELIEVE I MADE 2 STORIES IN 1 DAY I MADE EVEYTHING TODAY EXECEPT THE FIRST CHAPTER(THE RULES) OF TRUTH OR DARE SO I MADE ONE 1 CHAPTER YESTERDAY THEN THE REST TODAY AND THIS STORY TODAY AND IM HUNGRY GONNA EAT AND POST THE NEXT REAL CHAPTER NEXT AND UHHHH GOOD BYE**


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 4:plan not thought through part 1

COREY:guys we have to leave at 6:00 or else he'll sent the agents to get us

KIN:NOT THE AGENTS.i'm still recovering from last time

LANEY:well,at least there will be enough time for a gig.

COREY:yeah...about that i sent the instruments ahead of time,so yeah

KON:you already told me and now i have a idea,we ask help from the newmans.

LANEY:hate to say it,but he's right core

COREY:i was afraid of that

*LATER AT CARRIE'S HOUSE*

COREY'S POV

I WILL NEED A PLAN TO GET LANEY TO LIKE ME,BUT WHAT IF LE-NERD IS THERE WE WILL NEVER GET THE INSTRUMENTS.I OPENED THE GARAGE DOOR.

COREY:carrie I need your...


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 5:plan not thought through part 2

LENNY'S POV

carrie let me in carge of the instruments and just in case LO-SEY(tryed to make a nickname for corey) comes then i will make him regret it and thats when he walked in.

COREY'S POV

i walked in saw a picture of us with **X**'s and when i saw that I junped on him and started to chock him.

COREY:STUPID LE-NERD! I. WILL. KILLL YOUUUUUU!

LENNY: (GAG, CHOKE) WHAT. DID. I. DO.

LANEY:STOP COREY HES NOT WORTH IT!

I FELL OFF AND GOT A GOOD LOOK AT THE POSTER

IT WAS A PICTURE UF THEM WITH THEIR SIGHNATURES ON IT

LANEY:WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?

I couldnt say for what i saw so i guess i have no choice

COREY: you...you didnt see him he was uhhh...he was tr-trying to punch us yeah...punch all of us, yeah

**COREY'S POV**


	6. Chapter 5

**hey guys on the computer so longer chappie whoo(i think) any way in this chapter they leave to camp so uhhh...nothing else i guess and uhh well look at **grojbandandsoniclover**'s profile because well its just awesome**

**LANEY'S POV**I believe core but how did he i was the first inside and he was the only thing I saw he didn't do anything. I'm starting to get suspicious about him

LENNY:i didn't do anything why would you acuse me of that.

mayor mellow:leaving time come you boys and lenny of course you first cause well you know ladies first

we all sat with our like he was crying so i decided to try to cheer him up which took mw about a hour to do so because I didnt want to talk to a NEWMAN

LENNY:stupid gro-...stupid core...stupid me...wait what did I?

LANEY:did you just call my...uh...my band leader... yeah my band leader stupid you little...?!

LENNY:HE IS A STUPID LEADER WHO TOOK HIS BRAIN FROM PATRICK AND I BET HIS HOUSE IS HIS ROCK WHICH IS HIS REAL BRAIN!(I was watching spongebob at this time)AND HE FRAKING LIED!

LANEY: '-' ... WHAT? he lied to us? and how do i know your not lieing to me?

KIM AND KONNIE:he is the opposite of you so you might know if he was lieing to you and we know he would never lie.

KIN AND KON: **YOU TOOK OUR THUNDER!**

CARRIE: LE-NERD can you carry my bags ?thankyou!

LENNY: CARRIE I told to stop calling me that and i didnt say anyth-.

CARRIE: yes i know you said you will carry them.

~at the camp transition~

MAYOR MELLOW: COREY KIN KON YOU WILL SLEEP IN CABIN 1 CARRIE KIM KONNIE YOU GUYS WILL SLEEP IN CABIN 2

LANEY/LENNY: WHAT ABOUT US?

MR. M: I dont know what gender you guys are it shows differnt things then in the certificate so... SHARE A ROOM

LENNY:NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHERE ARE THE WOLVES WHEN YOU NEED THEM!

~LATER AT NIGHT~

LENNY: THEIR IS ONLY ONE BED?

I was blushing because it was going to be akward, but some how i was happy about it

~LANEY'S DREAM~

COREY:LANEY WHY AREN'T YOU HERE IT'S BEEN 5 MINUTES **GIRL**

I CAME AS FAST AS I CAN AND LEANED IN FOR A KISS WHEN SUDDENLY

~REALITTY~

LANEY:whaa?

I was already leaning in for a kiss for lenny's hand!

LANEY: ~ FREAKSHOW SREAM ~

LENNY:AHHHHHHHHH WHATS HAPPENING I M GOONNA GET THE BAT

~**LENNY'S POV~**

I woke up from a sream then fell off the bed and got a bat from under the bed and started swinging random i hit my self and fell on the ground not that there was a lot of pain

**HEY GUYS IT'S 7:22 PM AND I'M HUNGRY GONNA WATCH AFV (AMERICA'S FUNNIEST HOME VIDEOS) I MIGHT POST MORE TOMORROW AND REVIEW ME ON BOTH MY STORIES CUZ IM TIRED AND SEE YOU TOMMOROW GOODNIGHT  
**


End file.
